Fifth Avenue
In 1940, the Human Torch's ally Pete Johnson lived somewhere on or around Fifth Avenue. The Torch visited the area when he sought out Pete in order to join the New York City Police Department. Modern Age After Mysterio defeated Spider-Man (Peter Parker) over the Brooklyn Bridge, he was heralded as a hero, and paraded across Fifth Avenue. Once Spider-Man defeated Mysterio, he sailed across Fifth Avenue, landing, quite gracefully, in a department store window. Daredevil saved Sheldon from the Kingpin's hitmen during the Fifth Avenue Parade. After the battle against Surtur's Fire Demons, Beta Ray Bill and Sif walked unnoticed along Fifth Avenue. A short time later, Daredevil sneaked into a building on Lower Fifth, leased to an Italian named Silvio Gulio. Simon Steele used to hide in a town house on Fifth Avenue with video cameras mounted on the outside and heavily armed private guards who patrolled its inner reaches. Pursued by Spider-Man, Dominic Fortune and Silver Sable, he and Sabbath Raven managed to escape via a secret underground tunnel. Escaping from the upstate New York monastery of the Knights Templar, the Cadre hitched a ride in a truck bound for Manhattan, arriving in Fifth Avenue, but a pothole caused their powers to activate, wrecking the truck. With their powers active in the middle of the city, they caused a major commotion, which drew the attention of Spider-Man, the NYPD, and Code: Blue. Eventually, Chloe Tran, who recognized the trio as Hellbent, arrived and calmed Dementia, and Spider-Man formed a web-dome to provide them all a break to regain their composure. Chloe explained their origins, but Spider-Man, while sympathetic, tried to stop them from departing without facing the consequences for their actions. When Code: Blue attacked anew, however, Spider-Man allowed the group to escape. Following the directions given by Connor Trevane, Spider-Man came to the Chameleon's browstone, located in 50 Central Park East, and, after defeating the mercenary squad whom he hired for protection, ransacked his safe house in retaliation for having simulated the return of Richard and Mary Parker. In the section of Fifth Avenue officially called the Museum Mile, which borders the southeast corner of Central Park, the Rose and Delilah met the Scrier. Escaping from the Overreach Committee, Venom surfaced right in the middle of the parade route on Fifth Avenue. After a brief battle against Spider-Man and Stentor, he escaped underground. A short time later, the Avengers paraded along Fifth Avenue, celebrating their anniversary ceremony. Peter Parker relocated with Aunt May to a new penthouse apartment on 5th Avenue paid for by Mary Jane's modelling money. Many justly famous buildings line the fabled Fifth Avenue, but none are more notorious than the venerable mansion that houses the Hellfire Club. Some time later, the Thing was about to marry Debbie Green in the Fifth Avenue reform synagogue. After the Spider-Island event, Peter Parker walked through Fifth Avenue to the Avengers Mansion. During Infinity, Deadpool fought against the alien invaders between 59th Street and Fifth Avenue. Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) cut through Fifth Avenue while fleeing from the NYPD. | PointsOfInterest = * Avengers Mansion * Bryant Park ** New York Public Library * Empire State Building * Hellfire Club | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}